


I'm Liv Morgan, not Elsa Jean Dammit!

by zacklin52



Category: WWE 2K (Video Games), WWE Immortals (Video Game), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklin52/pseuds/zacklin52
Summary: A pick what happen next adventure with WWE Diva Liv Morgan. Voting ends on 6/30/2020.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is completely a fantasy. Any person, real or made up, that is depicted in this story are purely here for fantasy reasons. All events depicted here are all made up.

BEFORE READING! This is just the introduction chapter. This merely provides the background story for what happens next. This is the first time I'm writing this kind of story so bear with me if it's a little rough. I wanted to do something for the people not part of my Patreon so I've decided to do a fan voted story for you guys. So basically, you read the story and at the end I will list a few scenarios in which you can vote for what happens next. Drop your votes in the COMMENT SECTION of this story!

It was a long week for Gionna, rehearsals were longer, training was more intense, and performances were more demanding now. Gionna Daddio or better known as Liv Morgan, WWE Diva, had been training non-stop for the past two weeks but tonight was different. Tonight, she finally had a night to herself. No one to tell her what to do, no one to judge what she did, just her relaxing alone. What made that night even better was knowing that the company paid for everything already. Her hotel, flights, travel expenses, and hotel fees were all accommodated for.

“Fuuuuccckkkk. I’m soooo bored” Liv said as she laid down on her bed. Sure, she wanted to just stay in her room and relax but part of her wanted to go out and have some fun.

After a few minutes of thinking it over, she decided it was best for her to go out and have a drink with her friends. She dolled herself up, letting her long blonde hair fall over her shoulders. She had on a white crop top with a black and grey flannel over it accompanied by grey yoga pants. (https://www.reddit.com/r/WrestleWithThePlot/comments/e5my2j/liv_morgan_hot_or_not/)

Heading out her door, she headed towards her friends’ room down the hall. Luckily for her, Liv didn’t have to travel far because the entire floor was rented out just for the wrestlers. Knocking on the door, Sarah Rowe, or better known as Sarah Logan, answers the door.

“Gionna? What’s up” Sarah said, still in a sleepy haze, complete with the bed hair.

“Come on, let’s go out. I’m soooo bored” Liv said.

“Hmmm? It’s pretty late right now and I’m super tired” Sarah said scratching her head.

“Please? I promise it will be fun!” Liv said giggly.

“Sorry babe, maybe another night. I’m just too beat tonight” Sarah said as she closed the door.

Disappointed and left out standing in the hallway by herself, Liv was even more confuse on what to do. Should she just go to the bar by herself or just call it a night. Contemplating to herself, she decided to go out, I mean she was already dressed so, it’d be a waste not to go. Heading down to the bar, Liv enters the elevator. As she bent down to press the lobby button, she saw that she wasn’t alone. Next to her was a boy, probably around fourteen looking directly at her with his mouth wide open.

“Hi” she smiled.

“H-hi” he said stumbling.

Liv smiled, maybe he was a fan of hers. Was he so shocked from seeing a WWE Diva up close and personal that he was at a loss for words, who knows? Happy with herself, Liv took a look over at him and noticed that he had a tent poking out. She started to chuckle at the sight of it. She was a little flattered that he had that kind of reaction to her if she was being honest.

“Hello, there. I can see you’re a BIG fan of mines, aren’t you? What’s your name?” Liv asked.

“I-It’s Tim” he said.

“Oh, you are just the sweetest boy aren’t’ you” she said as she pinched his cheeks.

“Excuse me but are you really Elsa Jean?” the boy asked.

Almost immediately, Liv’s smile turned into utter disgust. It was a personal pet peeve of hers that people kept telling her that she looked like Elsa Jean, the porn actress. If anything, Elsa Jean looked like her, not the other way around. She looked at the boy with a crooked smile.

“Yes. Yes, I am” she said sarcastically.

“I knew it! You’re my favorite of ALL time” Tim said as he went up to her and hugged her.

She just looked at him in utter disbelief. Well, it made sense that he couldn’t understand sarcasm, but he could at least take the hint that she was kind of angry. She then felt his tent, poking at her leg. Wearing such thin layers, she could totally feel it all.

“Aren’t you a bit young for porn kid?” Liv asked.

“All the boys do it at my age” he said excitedly.

She looked down at him with a bit of pity. “Aww, what the hell, he’s cute. I’ll humor him a bit”

“Soooo, what do you like best about me” Liv said as she puffed up her chest.

“You are so fucking cute” he said while ogling her chest. 

“Hmm, I am pretty darn cute, aren’t I?” Liv said.

“Oh, for sure. All my friend are huge fans of yours” he said.

“How sweet” she said as the doors opened.

“Listen kid you been great and all, but I got to go now” Liv said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

‘Wow” was all he could mutter out.

“Cheeky brat” she said as she walked into the hotel bar.

As she approached the bar, she was stopped by a rather large black man.

“Excuse me miss. I’m going to need to see some ID” he said.

It was pretty intimidating for Liv to be approached by someone so large. He must have been at least 6’6” tall. Not to mention he was built like a lineman. Standing at only 5’4”, Liv was like a child next to him.

“ID? Here you go!” Liv said handing him her ID.  
He quickly gave her card a glance before looking at her, and then back at the card.

“Here you go. Your all good” he said.

“Thank you” Liv said as she put back her ID card.

“Excuse me. Can I just say something Miss Jean? You are looking mighty fine tonight” he said as he gave her body another look over.

All she could do was look at him with distain. This was the second time tonight that she was mistaken for a porn star. She didn’t say anything to the man. It just wasn’t worth it. As she walked away, she could still feel his eye’s gawking at her butt. She made her way to the bar where she ordered a cosmos. Liv was frustrated that no one had recognized her for being a wrestler but instead they mistaken her for Elsa Jean, the porn star. Drinking down the cosmos, she ordered another drink. To her, it was fine if she was mistaken once in a while but for it to happen constantly that night, it just made her frustrated. Just when she thought it couldn’t be worse, a drunken frat student walked over to her.

“Excuse me? Are you THE Elsa Jean? Me and my friends are huge fans?” he slurred out.

It was clear that he and his friends were drunk off their asses, but this was the last straw for Liv.

“I’m Liv Morgan dumbass. I’m not Elsa Jean dammit” she shouted.

The frat boy was went silent. He stumbled his way over to his friends who were all looking at him. As he sat down, Liv could hear him shout out “Elsa Jean just yelled at me!” The table was roaring with laughter. All she wanted to do now was drink the night away. Pounding drink after drink, Liv started to feel a bit tipsy. The room started to spin, and her balance started to waver. Something in her was telling herself that she needed to do something crazy. Looking around the room she had four options:

A) Go over to the frat boys (Gangbang)  
B) Go over to the bouncer (BBC)  
C) Go out to the lobby (Shota)  
D) Exit out the alleyway to throw up (Beast)  
E) Go to her hotel room (END)

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Don't forget to cast your vote at the comment section!

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8


	2. Hotel Romp

Even though tonight Liv’s night off, she was still having a pretty shitty night. Wanting to blow off some steam, she headed down to the bar where everyone was constantly mistaking her for a porn star. Now in a bad mood, she started to pound down some shots. It wasn’t long before the alcohol started to hit her. Having such a tiny frame for a body, alcohol hit harder and faster for Liv. She was soon seeing doubles and her sense of morality was down. She knew when to quit, so she got up and left before she would do something she would regret.

“That will be all for now bartender” Liv said as she headed towards the door.

As she headed out the door, she saw the group of frat boys ogling her.

“Look at them. I bet they were thinking of doing a gangbang” Liv laughed inside her head.

Passing by the back exit she heard a dog whining.

“Awww, doggy” she cooed.

Making it to the exit, she passed by the large black bouncer.

“I bet he has a huge black cock” Liv thought to herself.

Making her way into the lobby, her head started to spin. Closing her eyes for a second, Liv started to think what else would be fun to do. I mean it was still too early to call it a night. She wanted to have just a bit more fun. Walking to down the lobby, she pulled out her phone and started to scroll through her Twitter feed. As she was walking down the lobby, there was a sudden loud “thud” sound as something hit her.

“What the?” Liv said as she looked down to see it was the same boy who she met in the elevator.

“Watch were you’re going?!” the boy said, only to become speechless when he saw who he was talking to.

“I’m so sorry” Liv slurred, still a bit drunk from earlier.

“No. No. It’s fine really. You can bump into me anytime Miss Jean” he stuttered.

Shooting him a glare then a smile. Liv decided that if they wanted Elsa Jean so bad, then will get Elsa Jean.

“Oh? Hey kid what’s your name again?” Liv asked.

“I-it’s Tim ma’am” he said.

“Hey how would you like to come back with me to my room?” Liv garbled, still a bit buzzed from the drinks.

Tim’s jaws dropped immediately. He was in disbelief at what he had just heard. Was this really happening to him right now? Was he really going to go all the way with a porn star? Looking over at Liv, he saw that she wasn’t all there and maybe she was just messing with him. But what if she wasn’t? His breath became labored. His heart racing. His eyes widened. Everything around him went by in slow motion. He wanted to scream out “yes” at the top of his lungs, but he found that his mouth became completely dry.

“Sooooo, is that a yes?” Liv said as she squeezed her breast together.

Without saying a word, Tim nodded yes.

“Cool, come on let’s sneak up there” Liv said as she took his hands and dragged him into the elevator.

Tim could hear Liv giggling throughout their short trip up to her hotel room floor but couldn’t figure out why. All he could focus on what how tight her grey leggings hugged her ass. His eyes were glued to them as they jiggled with every step she took. Without thinking he gave them a slap, making her turn to him.

“Awww, shooo cute. You can shlap them again” she slurred.  
Tim’s face brightened up as soon as he heard those words come out of her mouth. He quickly started to grope her ass with both his hands.

“So soft” he thought to himself as he continued to caress them.

His small hands were nowhere near the size of her curvaceous ass as he gave them a squeeze.

As the elevator door opened, Liv and Tim made their way to her room, but before they could turn the corner, Liv stopped. Hearing some voices, she peeked around the corner to see who was there. Though she was a bit wasted, Liv knew better than to get caught with a boy entering her room, especially with this one.

“Wait a here a minute” Liv said as she pushed them against the wall. Tim didn’t mind so much as he got a face full of her breast in his face. While he was motorboating her girls, Liv took a peek around the corner to see who the people were.

“Wow, I knew it. She is a ring rat” Liv said under her breath as she saw Paige, another WWE Diva, enter a room with 5 other guys.

After waiting a few minutes for the coast to be clear, Liv took Tim’s hand and quickly rushed them over to her room. Entering her room, Liv closed the door almost immediately, minimizing the chance of them being caught.

“Fuck that was scary” Liv sighed in relief.

Tim still speechless at what was happening, didn’t say a word.

“Whew! I guess I’m really doing this” Liv said as she got on her knees.

Rubbing her face on his crotch, Liv started to purr. With his back against the walls, Tim had nowhere to run, not that he was going to.

“Oh god, that feels good Elsa” Tim groaned as she brushed against him.

“Hmmm? You like?❤” Liv hummed.

“Y-yes” Tim said.

“Then you’re going to love this” Liv said as she pulled down his pants, revealing his modest 5-inch prick.

“Oh? Looks like someone’s already excited” Liv exclaimed.

Tim’s eyes were wide open as he saw how close her face was to his dick. Liv wanting to tease the boy some more, started to gently blow on his cock. Not a blowjob but just blowing air against his cock. Feeling her cool, yet warm breath gusting along the side of his cock was paradise. As Liv moved her head from side to side and down his shaft, he was moaning from the sensation of it all. The soothing feel of the breeze blowing against him felt so stimulating. Shooting him a devilish smile, Liv started to fondle his balls with her gentle hands. She could feel how heavy his balls were, maybe it was from the teasing, but she loved the face he was making too much to stop. Tim, unable to handle Liv’s teasing, started to leak precum from his dick. Every time she exhaled her breath onto his cock, it was one step closer to setting him off but at the same time, it just wasn’t enough. She was blue balling him with all that teasing.

“P-please n-no more” Tim groaned as he felt like his dick was going to explode from all the teasing.

“Too much for you?❤” Liv giggled as she pulled him down and pressed her lips against his.

Being the aggressor, Liv shoved her tongued into the boy’s mouth, violating his first kiss, not that it bothered him. Soon the two were making out, their breaths colliding and their saliva mixing in each other’s mouths. Tim could taste the alcohol coming from Liv’s mouth as he kissed her back. Breaking the kiss, Liv’s mouth was full of their mixed slobber. She took a hefty gulp of it down before swallowing the rest.

“H-how was that for a porn star’s kiss” Liv huffed out. 

“I-it was amazing Elsa” Tim said, intoxicated by her lustful kiss.  
“Come on and lay down on my bed” Liv said as she jumped enthusiastically onto it.

In a hurry, Tim rushed over and climbed onto the bed where Liv pushed him onto his back.

“Is this your first time?” Liv asked.

“Y-yes” Tim nodded.

“So cute” Liv said.

“Let me do all the work okay? Just sit back and relax” Liv said as she took off her shirt and bra.

“Wow” Tim stuttered.

“What? You like?” Liv said smugly.

“Y-yes. They are so much bigger in real life than in your videos” Tim said.

“REALLY now?” Liv said even more smug.

“I guess I have her beat there” Liv said, referring to Elsa Jean’s breast.

“You want to suck on them” Liv said as she saw that his eyes were clearly glued to them.

Nodding yes, Tim opened his mouth as Liv pushed her breasts against his face. Taking one of her small pink nipples into his mouth, he started to suck on it like a baby. Using his tongue, he started to flick her nipple, making her yelp in delight. Pressing his head close to her chest, Liv was loving every moment of this. Tim hungrily moved to her other breast and gave it the same treatment he did the other. Liv could see just how sloppy her nipples were as he covered them with his saliva.

“Hey silly boy, don’t suck too hard, I don’t want to have hickeys on my boobs” Liv giggled.

Catching Liv by surprise, Tim stopped sucking on her breasts and went in for a kiss. Of course, Liv didn’t stop him. She accepted his kiss with gusto and enthusiastically kissed him back. Sticking her tongue into his, she was going to show him what a real adult kiss was like. Her hot tongue was deep in his mouth, violating it as she swirled it all over. Tim felt as if she was sucking the life out of him with that kiss.

Liv, pulling back with her tongue still out asked him, “How was that? That’s what adult kisses are like?”

Still gasping for air, Tim could only muster up, “Awesome.”

Liv couldn’t understand why she was doing this, maybe it was the alcohol, but all she knew was that she was going to fuck this boy’s brains out. The pulled down her tight grey pants along with her underwear and threw them off the bed. Sitting down now with her legs spread open, she wanted to give her new toy a show. Using her fingers, she made her way down to her pussy and used them to spread her lips apart, giving Tim a full view of her rosy red cunt.

“Take a good look you brat. This is what a pussy looks like up close” Liv said.

Tim quickly went over to her and sat down in front of her.

“You ever seen one up close before?” Liv asked.

“Only in videos” Tim said quietly.

“You can touch it. Go ahead. Stick a finger in” she urged.

Tim slowly and timidly reached out his fingers. This entire scenario was still so unbelievable to him. It felt so surreal, like as if some people voted for him to be in this situation. Using his index finger, he gently poked at her pink flesh. It was soft and slick with juices. Slowly he started to rub around the flaps of her slit. This was so foreign to him; sure, he saw videos of it before but seeing it in real life was completely different. He wanted to explore every inch of her pussy with his fingers. Teasing her folds, he slowly stuck his finger into her entrance.

“❤Ahhhhhh❤” Liv moaned.

Pushing deeper, Tim was able to stick his finger all the way in. She was unbelievably tight. Her insides gripped his finger firmly, making it hard for him to pull out, but with some force, he was able to get his finger out free from her crevice. Strands of her nectar coating his finger, slowly broke off as he pulled out. Liv was in ecstasy. She was loving every moment of this.

“M-more. Do it more” Liv begged.

Tim, doing as he was told, stuck his index and middle finger in. This time with rapid thrusts. Her insides were nothing like he ever felt before. It was so soft and warm as he pumped her, not to mention slippery. He saw how much Liv was squirming around from his fingers. The slicking sounds her pussy made was astounding. It was almost as loud as Liv’s soft huffing.

“Ooooh.❤ Fuck. *Huff* Just like that.❤ *Huff* Just like that.❤ Keep going baby.❤ Oh my god.❤ *Aaahh* I’m going to. Going to. Cuuuuummmmm❤❤❤!!!!” Liv wailed out. 

Liv’s body became uncontrollable. Her body started to jitter like mad. She hadn’t came like this in a very long time. A very long time. Out of her cunt came all her juices. Not shooting out like a Jetstream but more of a big leak. The clear liquid quickly stained the bed with a rather large puddle.

“Oh my god I needed that” Liv said, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“Thanks kid, you’re a natural at this” she smiled as she got up and gave him a pat on the back.

“No problem” he said, still in shock from seeing what he thought was her peeing herself.

Liv took his cum coated fingers and placed them into her mouth. She started to suck off all her sticky juices off his fingers with such ferocity that Tim thought his fingers were going to pop off. Pulling out his fingers, now clean from cum, Liv greedily gulped down her own juices.

“Taste so good❤” Liv said as she pushed him on his back.

“Get ready” she said as she positioned herself on top of his virgin dick.

This was the moment he had been waiting for the entire night. He was so excited and scared at the same time. All he could do was stay dead silent as the girl who he thought was a porn star took his virginity. She slowly lowered herself onto his dick, taking him inch by inch. He wasn’t the biggest she had but 5 inches would be adequate for her. Taking him all the way to base, she could feel him already stretching her out a bit.

“❤❤❤Aaaahhhh❤❤❤” Liv moaned out as she started to bounce on his cock a little.

All Tim could do at this point was lay back and enjoy her pussy. Slowly she slid up and down his shaft but as soon as there was enough of her fluids coating his dick, Liv started to shake her hips more.

“How does it feel to lose your virginity kid?” Liv giggled.

“A-amazing” he muttered out as she started to grind her hips on him.

“Yeah? You like it when I ride you cowgirl❤” she said as she started to rub her clit.

“Y-yes” he muttered again.

Snickering, Liv was loving every moment of this. She it was wrong beyond reasonable doubt, but no one knew who she was. If worst come to shove, she could just blame it on her porn twin. As she started to bounce on his cock again, her hips were slapping against his, making a loud clapping noise. Unable to hold it together, Liv’s pussy was too much for his virgin dick, so Tim grabbed on to the bedsheets and just started to unload inside of her. Having been teased so much earlier, Tim’s balls were full of cum as he shot his load deep into Liv’s womb. Feeling his hot seed shooting into her, Liv quickly jumped off of him as he was in the middle of cumming. His young cum splattered against her stomach and tits as she got off of him.

“Fuck, I’m not on birth control” Liv said angrily and in a panic.

Looking at Tim laying on the bed, looking like he just had the time of his life, all Liv could do was sigh. It was his first time after all, and she forgot to him not to cum inside. Looking down at the cum oozing out of her and the strands that coated her body, Liv scooped up a strand off her breasts and consumed it. It wasn’t bad tasting, as a matter of fact, it tasted fresh and delightful compared to the other men she’s been with.

“Come on kid. Time to go. Elsa Jean can’t babysit you all night” Liv said as she threw his clothes at him.

He quickly scrambled to get his clothes on, still groggy from cumming. He wobbled over to the door as his knees felt like jelly from the fucking.

“Listen kid, don’t tell anyone what we just did. Especially your friends. Miss Elsa Jean won’t take to kindly to that ❤” Liv said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye, Elsa” Tim said as she kicked him out.

Completely unsure of what just happened, Tim had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

“Ouch! Holy shit, I just fucked Elsa Jean” he said happily as he walked down the hall.

“Cheeky brat” Liv laughed.

“No? Maybe? Hmmm. He is young. There’s no way his cum is can get me pregnant, right?” she said as she started to scoop his cum out of her pussy.

Thanks for reading. If you liked this story, please drop a like and comment. Also, please check out my Patreon page and Discord. Tell me if you want me to write more of these stories in the comment section.

https://www.patreon.com/zacklin52

https://discord.gg/A3X4HV8

https://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/zacklin52/profile


End file.
